Honest Trailer - Finding Dory
Finding Dory is the 175th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr', ' Dan Murrell', and''' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2016 computer-animated film Finding Dory.'' It was narrated by 'Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on November 15, 2016, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 52 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 4.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Finding Dory on YouTube' ''"Just keep swimming with this unnecessary sequel that's all about memory, yet still completely forgettable." '~ Honest Trailers - Finding Dory Script From the studio that promised not to make sequels just to make sequels (Pixar) comes a sequel that was made for one very clear reason: printing money. Finding Dory. Hollywood's got a fever (shows a headline from an article about 171 movie sequels being made at once), and not even Pixar is immune (shows posters for '''Finding Dory, Cars 3', The Incredibles 2, and Toy Story 4); so if you love secondary comic relief characters getting their own movies, get ready, 'cause Disney's gonna make you choke on 'em (''shows young 'Han Solo, Dory, and '''Ant-Man). You remember Dory, right? She's back in a story that answers all the questions you never really had about her like, who wrote the "Just Keep Swimming" song? How did Dory learn to speak whale? And how does her short-term memory loss work? Because forgetting your parents exist isn't exactly a short-term memory; it's more of an excuse to create a sequel- ohhhhh, I see what you did there -- in this kids' movie that takes a clear-eyed look at mental disabilities and how funny it is! But Dory isn't the only fish in the sea; your favorites are all back, and they're not sure why they're here either ('Marlin': No! We've done our ocean travels.). Joining them is a whole school's worth of wacky new creatures to help Dory on her journey and conduct a marketing test to see who should get their own spin-off, like Hank, the escape artist who was clearly created after an octopus escape's video went viral (''shows a headline for an article about an octopus escaping through a small gap in a boat, with accompanying video); a whale shark (Destiny) whose character is "bumps into things"; this guy (Bailey) that makes annoying noises to make your kids laugh (shows clips of Bailey making high-pitched vocal noises); and Sigourney Weaver (Announcer: Hello, I'm Sigourney Weaver.). Watch as they all unite in an action-packed finale where a bunch of fish stage a jailbreak from a rehab center, where an octopus...hijacks a truck and...drives it back to the ocean...somehow? Ugh, listen, it's bright and loud; your kids are gonna love it. (shows Hank and Dory plunging off a cliff in a truck in slow motion) Ugh, ''Inside Out'' seems like so long ago now. So just keep swimming with this unnecessary sequel that's all about memory, yet still completely forgettable, as Pixar rolls out its cold, calculating formula for warmth and heart one more time, featuring an adorable little baby-voiced protagonist (shows Baby Dory); a grizzled, but lovable jerk (Hank); another story about getting separated from your loved ones; strategically placed cute stuff (shows wet otters hugging); the "awww, your parents are dead" fake-out; and a touching ending where Dory discovers that she was never truly forgotten, because her parents (starts tearing up)...kept hope alive and left her favorite shells behind as a guide to lead her back home...where she was loved. (cries) Damn you, Pixar; even your B material makes me cry! Starring Dora the Ignora (Ellen DeGeneres as Dory); Finding Hank, Coming Summer 2022 (Ed O'Neill as Hank); Annoying Orange (Albert Brooks as Marlin); Emo (Hayden Rolence as Nemo); Blackfish (shows Bailey and Destiny in adjacent aquarium exhibits); Professor X (Ty Burrell as Bailey); Jumping the Shark (shows a truck flying through the air as Bailey and Destiny watch from below); Becky With the Good Stare (Torbin Xan Bullock as Becky); Conveniently Placed Water (shows fish characters leaping or flying into containers of water); and Reverse Anakin (Sloane Murray as Baby Dory). Baby Dory: I like sand. Anakin Skywalker: I don't like sand. Baby Dory: Sand is squishy. Anakin Skywalker: It's coarse and...rough and irritating, and it gets everywhere. for Finding Dory - Finding Money. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Finding Money If you thought this was bad, just wait until they announce the Bing Bong prequel (shows a fake poster for a movie called Bing Bong Begins). Oh, yeah, we're callin' it. Trivia * Screen Junkies have produced Honest Trailers for several other computer animated movies including Finding Nemo, Toy Story, Inside Out, The Incredibles, Cars & Cars 2, Despicable Me 1 & 2, Minions,'' ''The Emoji Movie,'' ''The Boss Baby', 'Shrek, Frozen, Moana, Wreck-It Ralph, Big Hero 6 ''and ''Zootopia. See 'list of Honest Trailers for more. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Finding Dory ''has a 97.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Geek Tyrant wrote that the Honest Trailer acknowledges the strengths of the film, but also provides a "few well-deserved jabs." Cnet appreciated the Honest Trailer's 'starring' section, and the point about the gallons of conveniently placed water. Uproxx said the Honest Trailer contained "gentle ribbing" and said "this whiz-bang ride through the animated box office juggernaut’s weaker elements and questionable need for a sequel might border on cathartic." Slash Film wrote "the '''''Finding Dory Honest Trailer takes all the shots at Pixar’s recycling of their usual formula and a story that really isn’t dissimilar from Finding Nemo and sets out to answer all of the questions that no one really thought needed an answer to begin with. However, by the time this Honest Trailer is over, you’ll realize that even when Pixar is average, they’re still leaps and bounds better than most animated fare out there. Plus, stick around for a hilarious reference to a certain Star Wars prequel that I was not expecting." The Mary Sue noted "this Honest Trailer really summed up my own attitude towards Pixar in general: 'Dammit Pixar, even your B material makes me cry.'" The site also wrote "what might come as an actual surprise is the fact that theyactually didn’t slam the movie too hard. While a good portion of the jokes made here at Pixar’s expense revolve around the glut of sequels that plague Hollywood, it’s clear that they still harbor (heh) some love for the movie and for Pixar itself." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Bruce Guido and TJ Nordaker. External links * 'Finding Dory Gets An Honest Trailer '- Screen Rant article * '‘Finding Dory’ Swims Its Way Into ‘Honest Trailers’ Territory '- Uproxx article * '‘Finding Dory’ Honest Trailer: Even Pixar’s B-Material Will Make You Cry '- Slash Film article * 'Finding Dory Honest Trailer Proves Your Emotions Aren’t Immune to Sequel-itis '- The Mary Sue article * 'FINDING DORY Gets an Honest Trailer '- Geek Tyrant article * 'Honest Trailer for 'Finding Dory' even makes the narrator cry '- Cnet article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Animation Category:Pixar Category:Disney Category:Franchises Category:2010s Category:Season 7 Category:Walt Disney Pictures